Myths and Legends
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: There's more to Forks, Washington than meets the eye. And Bella and Cullens return to soon find that a powerful evil has been unleashed. But they can't face this alone. They'll need help from unexpected places, from creatures thought to be just myths.
1. Three Strange Girls

**This is an idea I've had for a while and finally got it sorted out. So here's **_**Myths and Legends**_**.**

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ This story is a Twiligh/h2o: Just Add Water/Harry Potter/ American: Dragon Jake Long crossover (whoo, that was long). **

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, h2o: Just Add Water or the Viper.**

Forks, Washington. To anyone, it would seem like just a small, boring, rainy town. Nothing special. But no one could have ever guessed, the magic and horror that lay within the small town of Forks.

**Bella POV**

1 year. That's how many years it's been since we left Forks. Since I started my immortal life as a vampire. Since I had my daughter, Renessmee. And now the me and my family were returning, for summer vacation. Forks was the best place for a vampire to stay during the summer. Even throughout the summer, Forks was usually cloudy and rainy. The ideal summer vacation spot for a vampire that sparkled in the sunlight. We figured that we could get away with one more summer at Forks, without anyone suspecting that we never aged. Renessmee would be passing as my cousin, spending summer with us, Her rapid growth had sped up over the one year we were one and now she had stopped aging at the age of 16.

At this moment, Edward and I were walking casually down the streets of Forks. holding hands. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were back at the house while Renessmee had gone over to La Push in her new car- a bright blue Viper- to visit Jacob (she and Jacob started dating a few months ago when we had come to Forks to visit Charlie. Edward wasn't thrilled about it, but it set his mind at ease that Billy told him that he was home and keeping an eye on them.). Not much had changed in the one year we were gone. A few new stores had popped up, but that was it.

"Not much has changed, has it?" Edward asked me, reading my mind-not literally of course. I shook my head. Suddenly, I stopped short as a smell assaulted my nose. I glanced at Edward, who was looked at me, confusion on his face.

"I smell it to," he said, "Odd." What was odd was that, this was a sent I never encountered. It smelled human, moist-like the smell of rain after it's stopped- and salty, with a light floral scent. Edward and I continued walking, scanning the area for the source of the odd smell that was getting stronger.

"What is that?" I muttered, confused. Edward shrugged.

"I don't like this," he muttered, "I've never smelled something like this." Edward and I remained tensed as five people came down the sidewalk, walking the opposite way from us. Three of them were girls, about sixteen or seventeen. Two were blonde and the other was a brunette. Holding the hand of the brunette girl was a blonde boy. With them was an old woman with thick blonde curls. The three girls kept looking up apprehensively at the cloudy sky.

"Girls, don't worry," said the old woman in a hushed voice that wouldn't be heard by normal human ears, "I told you, this place is special. The water won't affect you here." Edward and I looked at each other with matching confused looks. What were they talking about? And something else was puzzling. The odd smell was coming from the three girls. Only them. The boy and old woman smelt normal. We passed them and continued our walk. Once the five of them were out of earshot, Edward and I stopped walking and he looked at me, his brow furrowed.

"You read their mind?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"But I can't believe it," he said, "In all my years of existence, I never thought..."

"What is it Edward?" I asked impatiently. Edward's eyes bored into mine as he said, "Those three girls, they're...mermaids."

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. A New Problem

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or h2o: Just Add Water.

"Mermaids?" I repeated with a small laugh as we continued our walk, "Edward your kidding right? Mermaids are only a myth."

"I thought so too," Edward said, "But I saw it clear in those girls minds. They were scared of the water. They were picturing it raining and once the water hit them, they turned into mermaids."

"Well why are they in here?" I asked, "Forks is exactly the place to be if your scared of water."

"But remember what that old woman said?" Edward said, "She said the water here was...special." My brow furrowed in confusion. This was making no sense whatsoever. As long as I've been in Forks, nothing seemed special about the water.

"They don't seem to be a threat though," Edward said, but I could tell that he was still pondering over what he just found out. We started to wander back to the house where, to our surprise, we found Alice sitting on the steps leading up to the door, reading a newspaper with much interest. She had said she and Jasper were going shopping later and I expected she would be one by now.

"Edward, Bella, did you see anything odd in town today?" she asked.

"Sort of," Edward said as we stopped in front of her, "Why?"

"Well, Jasper and I were heading to Port Angeles when we passed this house that looked like it had been burned out," Alice said, "We weren't going to pay much attention to it, until Jasper felt a dominate emotion in the air. Fear. We stopped at a house near it and the owner told us that there was a fire there that had killed the Robinson family. You remember them, right." Edward nodded. I vaguely remembered the family. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson had two daughters, a sixteen year old named Jasmine and a five year old named Amelia.

"But strange things have been happening since then," Alice continued, "Strange noises coming from the house at night. And a few people swore they saw a little girl in one of the burned out windows. A few days ago, five police men went in there to check out the place and find out what people were witnessing. The next morning, the five of them were found dead. And no one knows how they died. It's as if their heart just stopped on the spot."

"The work of a vampire?" I asked. Alice looked up at me and shook her head.

"There's no scent of a vampire there at all," Alice said. Then she turned to Edward.

"It may be..." Edward said. I guessed he was answering Alice's thoughts.

"Be what?" I asked.

"A ghost," Edward said, "Ghosts are probably the most threatening creature out there, worse than vampires. They have no scent, so they can't be followed. They can turn invisible and walk through anything at will. They can kill humans just by thinking of it and are not affected by vampire powers. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I encountered one once up in Denali. Carlisle had read of ghosts before then, before we were a family and knew what they could do."

"Since people keep claiming they see a little girl in the windows, I suspect it's the ghost of Amelia," Alice said.

"But why only Amelia?" I asked, "What about her mom and dad and sister?"

"Ghosts are what's left of a person when they are to scared to go to the afterlife," Alice said, "Ameila, being so young, must be scared."

"So we need to do something about this," Edward said. Alice nodded, a grave look in her eyes.

"I had a vision," Alice said, "I couldn't directly get Ameila's future. But I got the future of Forks itself. Lots of deaths. And eople screaming 'Ghost! Ghost!' If we don't stop this, everyone in the town of Forks could be dead by the end of summer." If I still had blood, it would have probably froze in my veins then. Everyone. Charlie, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben. So many lives.

"So how do we stop it?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"I really don't know," Alice said, "The ghost in Denali was not like this. It was just a small boy, scared of death. But Amelia, I fear she is something greater than that. Carlisle left a few minutes ago to catch a flight to Italy. He's going to ask the Volturi if they know how to defeat a ghost." Edward growled lowly at the mention of the Volturi.

"I know you don't like them," Alice said, "But they may be the only beings on this earth that know how to deal with this."

"But there's one thing I don't get," I said, "Why would Amelia be killing people. She's only five?" Again, Alice shrugged.

"I don't know," she repeated, exasperated, "I hate not being able to see her future."

"Would the wolves know anything of Amelia?" Edward asked. Alice thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure," she said, "But it's worth a time."

"I'll call Renessmee and fill her in. She can ask Jacob," I said, ascending the stairs into the house. I went over to the phone in the kitchen and dialed the number to Renessmee's cell phone.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Interruptions

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, h2o: Just Add Water or the song** **_Circus_.**

**Renessmee's POV**

Billy _finally _left Jake and I alone. He had one shopping because there was, literally, no food in the house (that's what happens when you let a pack of werewolves eat at your house). Jake and I had been dating for a few months, when my mom dad and I came to visit uncle Charlie (Bella passed me off as Edward's cousin). Jake and I had done a little bonding time of our own. So Jake and I were lounging on his bed. Okay, maybe _lounging _wasn't the right word. More like making out. Until my cell phone started playing my ringtone, _Circus _by Britney Spears, from Jacob's bedside table.

"Let it ring," Jacob murmured, his lips moving along my jaw.

"Jake," I half whined, half moaned, "What if it's my parents?"

"Let it ring," Jacob repeated, his lips moving to my neck. I giggled and pushed Jacob away, rolling over on the bed to pick up my cell phone. The called ID said 'HOME'.

"Hi," I said into it.

"Hi honey," my mom said from the other end, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice steady as Jacob began nibbling on my ear. He was like a puppy that just didn't want to stop playing. I bit back a giggle.

"Has Jacob or any of the other wolves seen anything odd lately?" my mom asked, "Strange things have been happening in Forks since we left. We think we know what it is, but there's also the fact that your father and I passed a few mermaids today."

"A few what now?" I asked, giving Jacob a chaste kiss in the time it took my mother to answer.

"Mermaids," she repeated, "He read their minds and said they're mermaids. Apparently, they only turn into mermaids when water its them, but an old lady with them said something was special about the water in Forks and it wouldn't affect them."

"What color were the mermaid tails?" Jacob suddenly asked my mom. There was a moment of silence where I heard my mom say away from the phone, "Edward, what color were the mermaid tails?"

"Orange," said the voice of my father.

"Orange?" Jacob said, "Seth and I saw two mermaids like that when we were on patrol. At the beach, there was an old woman and a blonde boy, about sixteen. Both were holding towels. These three mermaids came out of the water and the boy and woman helped them dry off. The mermaids turned into girls and walked away. We followed them to Forks. They didn't seem like a threat though. The woman just said that she wanted to show the girls something special."

"We thought the girls were harmless," my mom said, "But there's also the fact that this family died in a fire. The Robinsons. And since then, people say they hear odd noises coming from the house and see a little girl in the window. We suspect the girl is Amelia, the youngest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Robinson. And for some reason, she's killing people. But your dad said that the problem with ghosts is that they have no scent, so they can't be tracked, can turn invisible at will and walk through things. They're nearly impossible to defeat. Carlisle went to the Volturi to see if they may know anything about how to get rid of this ghost." Jacob growled the slightest bit at the mention of the Volturi.

"Why do we need help from those no good blood sucking-" he growled.

"Down boy," I said, running my fingers through his hair. I knew he liked that.

"Well I just wanted to fill you in on it," my mom said, "And see if the wolves knew anything. I'll tell you if we find out anything new."

"Okay, thanks," I said.

"Bye," my mom said before the phone disconnected. I put it back on the table.

"Now where were we," I said, leaning up to kiss Jacob again. Jacob deepened the kiss...until my phone rang again.

"That's it, I'm throwing that thing down the the toilet," Jacob said, reaching for my phone. I grabbed my phone before he would and picked it up.

"Hello," I said, slightly impatient now.

"Renessmee," my dad's voice said sternly. It was the voice he used when he knew I was doing something I shouldn't.

"Yes daddy?" I said in my sweetest I'm-just-an-innocent-girl voice.

"I know you're making out with Jacob," my dad said. My eyes widened.

"H-how do you know?" I asked. I heard my dad chuckle.

"You just told me," he said. Darn it.

"Dad," I whined. He could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"If I even _think _he's violating your virginity in any way-" he said.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, my face turning red.

"I'll come down there and personally castrate him," my dad said. Then hung up the phone. Jacob's eyes were wide.

"He's kidding," I said, kissing Jacob's jaw. This seemed to pull him out of his dazed state...until the front door opened and Billy shouted "I'm home!" Jacob and I both sighed, looked at each other and said in unison, "Never a moment alone."

**I love writing from Renessmee's point of view. How was it? I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Help

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_**: Ron and Hermione are NOT dating in this story. I tried to write them dating, but I'm just not feeling it. I've always been a Harry/Hermione shipper. So I'm not sure whether Hermione and Harry will get together in this story or what. For now, no one is with anyone (if that made any sense XD) But this story takes place after the seventh Harry Potter book, so it's like the Hermione/Ron in that book never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle came home early the next morning. I caught his sent from me and Edward's cottage in the woods. But along with his scent were three others. Human scents, but each with a certain..spark almost. Like they were human, but special.

"Why would Carlisle bring humans?" Edward asked me. I shrugged.

"They smell odd though, don't they?" I asked. Edward nodded. It didn't take long for us to reach the large house. When we stepped inside the living room, everyone was already there. Jacob and Renessmee were on the love seat. Alice sat on the arm of the chair Jasper sat in while Emmett sat on the other armchair with Rosalie in his lap. Carlisle and Esme were leaning against the glass wall. But there were three unfamiliar faces on the couch. Three teens, about eighteen years old. One boy, the tallest, had shay red hair, pale skin dotted with freckles and brown eyes. Next to him sat a boy, a bit shorter than him, with longish jet black hair, pale skin, green eyes behind black glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Next to him, the shortest in the group, was a girl with fair skin, bushy brown hair that fell over her shoulders and dark brown eyes. All three of them were dressed in identical black cloaks. At the bushy haired girl's feet was a bulgy black bag.

"Well, everyone's here," Carlisle said, moving to stand next to the three guests.

"Everyone," Carlisle said, "This is Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl, "Ronald Weasley." The red haired boy.

"Just call me Ron," Ron said. He had a british accent.

"And Harry Potter," Carlisle finished. Harry was the green eyed boy.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is my wife Esme and my children Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella's daughter Renessmee and her boyfriend Jacob Black." Edward's brow furrowed.

"They know?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the three guests as he asked a question to Carlisle's thoughts. Hermione nodded.

"We know what you are," Hermione said-she also had a British accent-, "Vampires. We're wizards. When Carlisle asked the Volturi for held against your ghost problem, they contacted us."

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are three of the most talented wizards of their world," Carlisle said.

"I bought a few books on ghosts," Hermione said, gesturing to the bag at her feet.

"More like half a library," Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione glared at him.

"Shut up Ronald," she said angrily. Harry groaned.

"Guys, don't start," he said, also with a british accent. Somehow, I had the feeling this happened alot with these three, these little arguments. Suddenly, there was a low growl, somewhere in the distance. To low for human ears, but loud enough for vampires and a werewolf. It was an odd growl. Not an animal, but too deep for a werewolf.

"What was that?" Alice said.

"We better go check it out," Edward said.

"You three can wait here," Carlisle said to Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three of them nodded, but looked slightly confused. And with that the rest of us bolted out the door, to the source of the odd growl.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. New Allies

**Thanks for th reat reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_**: Jake and Rose are both sixteen in this story. I just wanted to make them a bit older. And have an excuse to make Jake taller than Rose XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or American Dragon: Jake Long.**

**Bella's POV**

We sped through the forest. The low growl now escalated to a full our roar. I would guess that even Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear it. We could also hear another voice with a chinese accent shouting "Jake, she's okay! Calm down!" Another loud roar disturbed the birds in the trees as they fluttered away. Jacob had morphed into his wolf form, prepared for anything I guess. This growl was unfamiliar from the normal sounds that the animals of Forks make. And soon we saw it. A dragon.

A massive bright red serpentine dragon with a yellow underbelly and black and green striped ridges down its back. It's fangs were bared at a small old man in a blue robe and a gray do in front of him. The dragons body was wrapped in a large protective wall around an unconscious human blonde girl who looked about sixteen years old.

"We should have never come here!" the dragon roared. Despite it's massive size, the dragon had the voice of a teenage boy instead of the deep, booming voice I was expecting. Heck, I wasn't expecting the dragon to talk at all.

"Jake, it's your duty," the old man said sternly.

"Duty?!" the dragon, who I assumed was Jake, growled. The group did not seem aware that we were there.

"It's because of my duty that Rose is hurt!" Jake shouted. Rose must have been the blonde girl. The dog however, turned around and said, "Um, we have some company. Odd company at that." Yup, you heard that right. The dog talked. And no, I'm not crazy, the do really is talking.

"Is there a problem?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward.

"My grandson is just a bit...angry," the old man said. At bit? That dragon looked ready to bite the man's head off.

"If it's about the girl she's going to be fine," Alice said, a slightly dazed look in her eye that meant she had just seen the future. The old man look at us curiously, then his eyes turned to Jacob.

"Vampires and a werewolf working together?" he said, "Odd."

"If I may ask, is there a reason you and your family are here?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Oh, I failed to introduce myself," said the old man, "Jake, turn back." The dragon scowled at him, but slowly morphed back into a boy, about sixteen years old, wearing a red and yellow jacket, jeans and blue sneakers. He had pale skin, dark eyes and black spiky hair with green tips. He knelt at the side of the blonde girl, Rose.

"I am Luong Lao Shi," the old man said, "This is my grandson Jake, his girlfriend Rose and my dog Fu."

"You're both dragons," Edward stated. He must have read Luong Lao Shi's mind. Luong Lao Shi nodded.

"My dog here, Fu, sensed a disturbance in the magical world," Luong Lao Shi said, "We traced it here. It must be major for Fu to have sensed it all the way from New York. We traced it to an old house that looked as if it was burned out. And then something happened to Rose here. She pointed at a small girl that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said she couldn't breath, then passed out, but we can't seem to wake her." The old house. The girl. They were investigating the same thing we were. Just how dangerous was Amelia's ghost?

"Let me try something," Renessmee said. She walked over to Rose. Jake glared at her, but let her pass. Probably because Edward was giving him a look that said _Hurt my daughter and I'll tear you limb from limb. _Renessmee kneeled on the other side of Rose and put a and on Rose's cheek. I was familiar with this. She was showing Rose a picture in her mind. Rose stirred and muttered "Jake?"

"She showed her a picture of that boy," Edward explained to me, reading Renessmee's mind. Rose groaned and opened her eyes. She had wide blue eyes. She looked around, her eyes slightly panicked as she saw us and Jake. But then her eyes landed on Jake's just as he crushed her in a hug.

"Rose, you're okay," he said, relief clear in his voice.

"W-What happened?" Rose said, blinking in confusion, "I remember that little girl. And then I couldn't breath. Then nothing."

"I think I know what's happening," Carlisle said, "We are after the same thing you are. The little girl you saw was a ghost. You are welcome at our house to talk about it. We already have other people there to help with this problem. Apparently, this ghost is more trouble than we thought." As we started back toward the house, I pondered over everything that had happened in just the two days. Mermaids, ghosts, wizards, dragons, talking dogs. I was a vampire with a werewolf for a best friend and a half-vampire half-human daughter who was only technically two years old, but had the body and mentality of a sixteen year old girl, so you'd think I'd get use to weird stuff like this, right. Wrong! Somehow, this whole thing still seemed to weird me out.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. IMPORTANT

Hi! I know I haven't updated for a while, but it's because I got a new laptop (YAY! My old one was literally falling apart XD) and this new laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word (I'm doing this on notepad now). But I should be getting Microsoft Word soon (possibly this weekend). I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for all your great reviews!

~MoonlightSpirit~


	7. Attack

**I finally updated! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, American Dragon: Jake Long, Harry Potter, or h2o: Just Add Water.**

**Bella's POV**

We walked at a human pace with our new acquaintances to the house. Edward and Carlisle were talking in low voices, to quiet and fast for the humans to hear.

"What are we going to do about Amelia?" Edward said to Carlisle, "She must be dangerous is she's attracting all these creatures. Mermaids, wizards, dragons, what's next?

"Pixies," Emmett joked, ruffling Alice's hair. Alice giggled.

"We should check it out," Edward said, "Just us since ghosts can't hurt vampires." The rest of us, agreed to Edward's plan while, Jake, his grandfather and Rose trailed behind us. We eventually made it back to the house where Hermione was reading a big, thick old looking book and waving a long, thin stick in her hands that I guessed was a wand since she was a witch. Ron and Harry were absorbed in a game of chess with a set that I guess they had brought with them since we didn't have any chess sets with moving pieces. This just keeps getting weirder. Carlisle introduced Harry, Ron and Hermione to Jake, his grandfather and Rose.

"Since ghost powers don't affect vampires, we will go check out the house," Carlisle said, we'll try to reason with the ghost. If all goes well, we may not need to resort to any kind of violence."

"No offense Mr. Cullen," Hermione said, looking up from her book, "But if this ghost really is a little girl killing people, I doubt she will respond to reasoning. There's something fueling her anger. Something we need to find out about."

"We're taking this one step at a time," Edward said, "Let's try reasoning first." The others and Jacob waited at the house while Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I went to the burnt out house. Renessmee was left at the house as a precaution. Since she was half human, we weren't sure how she would react to ghost powers, but we weren't taking any chances.

**Renessmee's POV**

While my family had left to reason with Amelia's ghost, I sat on the armchair, reading one of Hermione's many books, which were quite interesting. Jacob was absorbed into a game of chess with Ron (I think he just liked watching the pieces beat each other up). Jake and Rose were sitting in the love seat, talking in quiet voices. They looked so romantic, their foreheads pressed together, Jake's arm around Rose's shoulder while his free hand played with her fingers. Lao Shi and Fu were watching the chess game between Ron and Jacob. Harry sat next to Hermione, reading the book she was holding as she showed him a spell. I grinned as I heard their heartbeats sped up as they touched.

I was startled when Jacob gave a shout of joy, yelling "Check," as his knight beat Ron's rook to pieces.

"You're pretty good Jacob," Ron said, "Better than Harry anyway."

"Hey," Harry said indigently, "I'm right here you know."

"I never knew you could play chess Jacob," I said. Jacob grinned at me.

"I use to play with my sisters when we were younger," Jacob said, "And they were pretty good themselves."

"Checkmate," Ron said, moving his bishop. Jacob's eyes widened.

"No way," he said, examining the board so hard, you would have thought it held the deepest secrets of the earth on it.

"Welcome to my world," Harry said, "I swear, Ron pulls out moves you never know existed." Ron just shrugged modestly. We just hung out for a while, waiting for my family to return. And that's when I smelt it. An odd scent, different from the scent of anyone in my family. It smelt human, but with a moist scent- like the smell after it rains-, a salty scent and a light floral scent. Jacob looked up at me with knowing eyes.

"You smell it too?" he said. I nodded. Seconds later, my family came in with the source of the scent. It came from three girls, two of which were blonde. Carlisle held in his arms a brunette girl. They looked about sixteen or seventeen. Behind them came an old woman with blonde hair in thick curls and a blonde boy, about the same age as the girls. I looked from at everyone, confused.

"The girls are the mermaids I told you about," Edward said, "And one was attacked by Amelia.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. A Change in the Future

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been preoccupied. But here's chapter 7! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, h2o: Just Add Water or American Dragon: Jake Long.**

**Renessmee's POV**

Harry and Hermione got off the couch to let Carlisle lay the girl there. Her skin was pale, but I could hear her heartbeat. It sounded normal, but the girl looked like death.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked the girl with curly light blonde hair.

"Her vitals seem normal," Carlisle said, checking the brunette girl's vitals.

"I apologize for this," said the old woman. Her eyes looked red, like she had been crying, "We were going to visit an old friend of mine. I can't believe her house burned down. The girl, Emma," she gestured to the girl with straight blonde hair, "Rikki," that was the girl with light blonde curly hair, "And Cleo," the brunette, "Were trying to calm me when Lewis," the blonde boy, "Pointed to something in the house. It was a girl, but not a normal girl. She was very pale and she looked transparent. She held out her hand and all of a sudden, Cleo was on the ground, twitching. Lewis went toward the girl, trying to stop her, but she disappeared."

"She's only unconscious," Carlisle said, "You're lucky that Lewis stopped the girl. That was Amelia. She died in the fire and now she's killing people. Lewis probably distracted her when he went after her." Lewis sat on the arm of the couch, stroking Cleo's hair and looking at her with worried eyes.

"Why isn't she waking up?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"She will soon," Carlisle said, "Look." Cleo stirred on the couch and opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?" she said softly, looking around the room, "Where am I?"

"That was a ghost we saw," Emma said, "She attacked you."

"And she's going to do more damage if we don't stop her," Alice said, her eyes glazed over. I could tell she was checking the future again, "The future hasn't changed."

"Future?" Cleo said.

"Alice here can see the future," Jasper said, "We were going to investigate the ghost when we saw you. Ghost powers don't affect vampires, so we were safe.

"Vampire's," said Lewis, "But vampire's don't exist."

"Lewis, we're mermaids," Rikki said, "Cleo was attacked by a ghost. At this point, I'm willing to believe that Bigfoot exists."

"We should explain this to you," Carlisle said. He repeated the story, starting when we found out about Amelia and meeting Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jake, Rose, Lao Shi and Fu.

"I thought the Volturi said no one could know about vampires," I whispered to my father, quiet enough that only the vampires in the room and Jacob could hear.

"There's an exception for other magical creatures," Edward said, "They told Carlisle this, since they bear the same burden of keeping our world a secret."

"But what about that boy?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"He knows the girls secrets," Edward said, "And he's kept it so far. Besides, the Volturi only keep a watch on those mainly associated with vampires. These four were her on vacation from Australia and will be returning there soon." I nodded.

"What can we do to help?" Rikki asked.

"No offense, but how much can a mermaid can do?" Emmett said.

"We all have powers," Cleo said and started explaining their powers. Cleo could control water and make wind. Rikki could heat water and set things on fire and make lightening. Emma could freeze water and summon a storm.

"I see something," Alice said, her eyes glazed again, "A storm. That wasn't there before. And it helps. Amelia seems afraid of storms. She won't try anything." Alice's eyes returned to normal, "But we can't go barging in there, we need a plan."

"Excuse me," Hermione said, putting down her thick book, "But I think I have a plan."

**Cliffhanger XD I'm evil with those. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Please Review!**


	9. Can't Move On

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, h2o: Just Add Water, Harry Potter or American Dragon: Jake Long.**

**Bella's POV**

Hermione laid her heavy book down on the table for everyone to see.

"Ghosts remain on Earth because there is something holding them back," Hermione said, scanning a page from the book "Unfinished business, someone they need to see, or something they're looking for. Amelia won't move on until whatever is holding her back is revealed to her. Probably something that reminds her of her family. So what I suggest is that we go to the house and try to find something familiar to Amelia. A picture, a toy, something."

"Bella and I will go," Alice offered, "Since ghost powers won't affect us."

"When you find it, show it to Amelia," Hermione said, "And she should move on."

* * *

Alice and I waited until night fell to go Amelia's house. It would look suspicious if we went there during the day.

So after night fell, we shifted through the burnt remains of the house.

"Did you find anything?" I said to Alice, who was searching in what we think was a kitchen.

"No," Alice said, "That fire did some major damage. I'm going to check upstairs."

"I'll come too," I said, standing up from my crouched position on the ground. Alice and I had to jump from the first floor to the second since the stairs had been burnt to severely to hold our weight if we walked on them. The second floor was burnt, but not as bad as the first floor.

"I'll check in here," I said, stepping into a room with a missing door.

"I'll check down the hall," Alice said. I turned around…and Amelia sat there, in the middle of the room, a ghostly glow to her pale skin. Her straight black hair was up in two ponytails, tied with pink ribbons, her bangs hanging in front of her eyes. She was wearing a pink summer dress decorated with yellow daises and matching shoes. Her wide, green eyes stared up at me. But she was completely transparent. I could see right through her. In her hands, she held what looked like a video.

"Amelia," I said softly, bending down to her level.

"Get away," she said in her high pitched voice, clutching the video to her chest, "I'll hurt you. I can."

"I'm here to help," I said, "I'll help you find your family. But let me see the video." Amelia looked at me for a moment, and then held out the video so I could see the title. It said on it _Amelia & Jasmine._

"I miss the song," Amelia said, tears in her green eyes.

"Amelia, can I have that video?" I asked sweetly, "If I watch it, I may be able to help you find your family."

"Promise," Amelia ordered, holding out her small pinky "Pinky promise." I hooked my pinky to hers.

"Pinky promise," I said. She hesitantly handed me the video.

"Thank you," I said, standing up, "I'll bring it back as soon as I can."

"You're welcome," she said. I started to walk out the room, but Amelia said, "Lady?" I turned around to see her looking up at me through her black bangs.

"You better bring it back soon," she said, her sweet voice suddenly sinister, "Or I'll kill you. And if I can't kill you, I'll kill the ones you love." I nodded slowly and muttered "Okay, actually scared. Amelia looked like the creepy little kid in horror movies that are cute, but will kill you in a second.

As I stepped in the hall, Alice was coming down the hall.

"I've got something," I said, holding up the video. The video looked like the only thing that had survived the fire, "Let's hope it works."

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. The Video

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy, but here's (finally) chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, h2o: Just Add Water, American Dragon: Jake Long or the song **_**Walking on Air**_**.**

**Renessmee's POV**

It had been at least an hour since my mom and Alice went to Amelia's house. Hermione, Harry and Ron were somewhere in the house, practicing spells that would work on ghosts. Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Rose had gone to watch them. Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Lewis were sitting on the couch, talking to Jacob and me while Mrs. Chatham was in the kitchen with my dad, Carlisle, Esme and Lao Shi.

"So there's more like you two?" Emma asked after Jacob and I had finished explaining werewolves and vampires and the circumstances of my own. The girls never thought mermaids could exist, so it was a shock to them that there were other mythical creatures out there.

"Well, there are more werewolves, but not many vampires like me," I said, "We've only met one." At that moment, my mom and Alice came through the door. My mom was holding a video tape that said _Jasmines Talent show and home video _on it.

"Amelia gave it to us," my mom explained, "It may help us find out why she's still around." She put the video in the VCR. My dad, Carlisle, Esme and Ms. Chatham came in from the kitchen while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Emmett and Jasper came downstairs.

"So this will help us?" Jasper asked. Alice nodded.

"Amelia seemed very attached to it," my mom said, hitting play, "So I think it'll hold some answers." The video started to a girl standing on a stage. The girl was pale skinned with waist long straight white hair and dark makeup on. She was wearing what seemed to be a costume, a black corset with silver lace on the top and a puffy black skirt and silver high-heeled shoes. She was singing a song that sounded familiar. It was _Walking on Air _by Kerli. The camera turned to the left, focusing on who I guessed was Amelia's mother, waving to her daughter on stage, and her little sister Amelia, who was watching Jasmine intently, her eyes shining with excitement. Jasmine had a very good voice with an eerie edge to it. After her performance, the camera switched. This time, it seemed closer to the ground. Maybe Amelia was holding it. It went to a room, Jasmine's I guess since she was in it, playing the piano in the room. The hair from the talent show must have been a wig or dyed because now Jasmine's hair was waist long, wavy and brown. She was playing _Walking on Air _on the piano, singing along.

"Teach me the song you sang at the talent show please?" Amelia asked from behind the camera. Jasmine looked up and smiled at her.

"Of course," Jasmine said, moving over on her black bench, "Come here." Amelia put the camera down on a table and went next to Jasmine. The camera stayed on them as Jasmine played a simplified version of the song for Amelia. Amelia was a quick learner, singing along. The camera switched to another day, about a week later. The camera was back at a higher height, so one of Amelia's parents must have been using it. The camera went into Jasmine's room where once again Jasmine was teaching Amelia how to play _Walking on Air _on the piano. Amelia looked up, grinning at the camera.

"Daddy, look at what I can do!" she said excitedly, playing the song and singing along.

"Song with me Jasmine!" she said. Jasmine sung along with her little sister. They were about halfway through the song when there was loud boom from somewhere and an earsplitting scream. The camera was dropped and Jasmine, Amelia and their dad ran out the room. Then, all that was heard was various screams and footsteps. Eventually, flames appeared around the camera. Suddenly, out of thin air, Amelia appeared in front of the camera screen.

"She's a ghost there," Alice said. Amelia looked ghostly. She was ghostly pale and was glowing.

"I want to sing the song with my sister," she said tearfully, "Where's Jasmine, I want to sing with her." Then the video ended as flames engulfed the camera.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. The Plan

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, h2o: Just Add Water, American Dragon: Jake Long or Harry Potter.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** I just noticed that four characters in this story have similar names that may confuse people. So Jacob (from Twilight) will always be referred to as Jacob. Jake (from American dragon: Jake Long) will always be referred to as Jake. Rosalie (from Twilight) will always be referred to as Rosalie and Rose (from American Dragon: Jake Long) will always be referred to as Rose. Just thought I'd clear that up ******** On with the story!**

**Bella's POV**

We all sat there in silence. The video was…creepy to say the least.

"She just wants to sing with her sister," Cleo said quietly from where she was standing behind the couch, "Poor girl."

"Okay, but that was just plain bizarre," Rikki said.

"So how are we going to fulfill this wish for her," Emma said, "Singing with her sister is what's holding her back. She just wants to sing with her sister one more time." Alice was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, brow furrowed in concentration.

"We could…fool her," Alice suggested.

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, we can find someone who looks like Jasmine," Harry said.

"So we just wander the streets and find someone that looks like this girl and say 'Hey, can you sing to this ghost girl before she kills everyone?'" Ron said sarcastically.

"What about Bella?" Rose suggested. I turned my head in Rose's direction.

"Alice, pass me the remote," Rose asked. Alice passed Rose the remote and she reminded to when Jasmine was playing the piano.

"Look at her," Rose said, her blue eyes fixed on the TV "With a little make up, contacts since Jasmine has green eyes and Bella's are topaz and change her hair a little and Bella would look just like Jasmine."

"She has a point," Emmett said.

"I'll do it," I agreed, "Alice, your good with make-up and hair."

"And we can get some green contacts," Alice said, "But those would have to go in right before we confront Amelia or else the venom in your eyes will burn right through it before we get there." Back when I was human, I would have been nervous about singing, but being a vampire improved my vocals greatly. And it was either sing or have everyone in Forks die.

So Alice took me up to her room, taking the video with her and pooping it into her own VCR in her room, using the Jasmine in the video as a guide to make my hair in gentle waves like Jasmine's, choose the proper foundation so that my skin wasn't so chalky pale and make my make-up similar to Jasmine's and least by what we saw from the video. Alice even went through her massive wardrobe and found an outfit similar to Jasmine's style. She chose a black cardigan with a large white skull on the left bottom pocket of it, an electric blue shirt, dark skinny jeans and black ballet flats. While he did this, I heard the song _Walking on Air _being played on the piano and wondered what was going on. Alice and I went downstairs, where Edward was the one playing the piano. He just finished the song when we entered. Carlisle picked up a black box off the piano and handed it to Alice.

"It's a tape recorder," Carlisle said, "We figured that the sooner Amelia starts to hear the song, the less likely she'll attack. So Edward did the piano instrumental for the song and recorded it on here. We figure it's smarter than just going into the house and attempting to find her. She'll probably attack us if we try that."

"And we're all coming with you," said Esme, gesturing to everyone in the living room, including our new friends, "There's no way I'm allowing you to go into that house all by yourself."

"Neither am I," Edward said protectively. I smiled at him. Even though I was a vampire, it didn't stop him from being overprotective every now and then. Old habits die hard I guess.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. The Song

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11, the last chapter of **_**Myths & Legends**_**! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**HarryPotternandTwilightGirl257, bizinhavieira, w.i.t.c.h fan in ut, XxForgottenxVampiressxX, Kats and Twilight, Salamence Rider, crj0703, avatarluv13, ShelBeexLee, ..xX, Helese, Meira Amidala, zodiac dragonHatori, Mariel Cullen!!! vampirexdreamer, writerluv.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, h2o: Just Add Water, American Dragon: Jake Long, Harry Potter or the song _Walking on Air_.**

**Bella's POV**

We waited until night fell until we went to Amelia's house. The good thing about a small town like Forks, no one was still awake so late at night, so we were able to go thought the streets alone. As to not cause suspicion, in case anyone happened to be looking out their window, we all approached the house at different directions. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Renesmee and I came from the west. Lewis, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki came from the east (Mrs. Chatham stayed at the our house along with Jakes grandfather). Harry, Ron and Hermione apparted there- they explained to us what aparatting was, which was transporint instantly from one place to another- and Rose and Jake came from the north. We all met Harry, Ron and Hermione there.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked, "Edward, be sure to start that music the second we get into the house." Edward nodded.

"I cast a spell over the area around this house," Hermione said, "It'll make people passing by or-if they're foolish enough- entering the house just see a plain house. They won't see us, Amelia, or anything that might happen here tonight."

"It seems like everyone around here is at home though," Jake said, "I flew around a few times and there were a few people outside, but no one near here."

"Well let's do this then," Rikki said, looking up at the house, "This places is giving me the creeps." We walked up the pathway to the house…when a pillar of fire shot out the front door. With a wave of his wand, Harry shot a jet of water out of the end of his wand, holding back the fire.

"What the is that?" Rose asked.

"This ghost is more sophisticated than I thought," Edward said, "Advanced ghosts, who have been around for years, can control the natural elements of earth, water, air, fire and earth. But Amelia's anger must have triggered those powers earlier."

"I can't hold this back much longer," Harry panted.

"I've got it," Cleo said. She held out her hand and the water from Harry's wand extended to overcome the fire.

"Care to finish it off Emma?" Cleo asked. Emma nodded, holding out her hand. The water froze, extinguishing the fire. But now, a giant log of ice blocked out path to the door.

"I've got it," Rikki said. She held out her hand and steam rose from the ice as it melted. As we continued up the walkway, Amelia appeared at the doorway.

"Go away," she said.

"Edward, now," Carlisle said. Edward hit the play button on the recorder and as the intro of the song started, I knew that was my cue to sing. I had studied Jasmine's singing in the video and practiced so that my voice sounded like hers:

_La La La La La La La_

_La La La La La La La_

_There's a little creepy house_

_  
In a little creepy place_

_  
Little creepy town_

_  
In a little creepy world_

_  
Little creepy girl with_

_  
Her little creepy face,_

Amelia backed into the house as I advanced toward her. Edward remained close behind me. Everyone else lingered behind as to not scare Amelia away. Amelia's head was tilted to the side, a confused look in her eyes.

"Follow me," she said, turning around and walking into the house. Edward and I followed her, everyone else staying a well distance behind us.

_  
Saying funny things that you have never heard_

_  
Do you know what it's all about?_

_(All about)_

_  
Are you brave enough to figure out?_

_(Figure out)_

_  
Know that you could set your world on fire,_

_(On fire)_

Suddenly, a wall of fire separated the others from Edward and I.

"They stay," Amelia said, "We go. He can come to." Amelia pointed at Edward, smiling, "He's pretty." If we weren't in such a serious situation, I may have laughed at Amelia's comment. Edward and I followed Amelia, but I saw from the corner of my eye that this time, Ron was the one to put out the fire with water from his wand, with some help from Cleo.

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

_(Your doubts)_

__

Feel it, breathe it, believe it, and

You'll be walking on air

__

Go try, go fly, so high, and

You'll be walking on air

You feel this, unless you kill it

Go on and you're forgiven

I knew, that I could feel that

I feel like I am walking on air

_Walking__ on air_

_Yeah_

Amelia led us to what I guess was her room. I looked around. Most of the room was burned out. In her arms, Amelia hugged to her chest a burned stuffed cat that was falling apart at the seams. A bat was hanging from the ceiling, but flew out the window when Edward and I entered. A small, burned rocking chair sat in the corner, completely missing one of the arms. In the closet, the floor was littered with ashes and a small, burned blue hat on top.

__

She has a little creepy cat

And a little creepy bat

Little rocking chair

And an old blue hat

"Sit," Amelia said, patting the ground in front of her, "I missed you sister." I smiled at Amelia as I sat in front of her. She smiled at me and started to sing along in her high, soprano voice.

_That little creepy girl, oh she loves to sing,_

_She has a little gift, an amazing thing._

_(La La La La La La La)_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel,_

_(Of hazel)_

_With her little funny old blue hat._

_(Old blue hat)_

_(La La La La La La La)_

_She will go and set the world on fire _

_(On fire)_

_No one ever thought she could do that_

_(Do that)_

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it, and_

_You'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly, so high, and_

_You'll be walking on air_

_You feel this, unless you kill it_

_Go on and you're forgiven_

_I knew, that I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_

_Flitter up_

_And hover down_

_Be all around,_

_Be all around_

_walking on air_

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it, and_

_You'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly, so high, and_

_You'll be walking on air_

_You feel this, unless you kill it_

_Go on and you're forgiven_

_I knew, that I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_

_I am walking on air_

_(On air)_

_Yeah_

_I am walking on air_

_I am walking on air_

Amelia smiled and stood up to wrap her small arms around me.

"Thank you sister," she said, "I wanted to sing with you one more time."

"Are you going to be a good girl?" I asked her, "And stop hurting people?"

"Yes," Amelia agreed. And, with one last dazzling smile, she disappeared.

"You did it," Edward said. I turned around to see a small smile on Edward's face, "She's free."

"_We_, did it," I corrected, "Everyone."

* * *

A few days after Amelia was freed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Lewis, Ms. Chatham, Jake, Rose and Lao Shi had to leave to go back home. Harry, Ron and Hermione had to catcha flight back to London. Cleo, Emma and Rikki had to go back to Australia, they had missed enough school as it is. Jake, Rose and Lao Shi had to make their way back to New York.

It was sad to say good-bye to our new friends. We all promised to hang out again soon. Rose, Alice and I had arranged a shopping date in New York. My family and I planned to go to London, where Harry, Ron and Hermione promised to show us their school, Hogwarts. We were also going to go to Australia where the girls would show us an Island called Mako Island, where the pool that turned them into mermaids was located.

Vampires, werewolves, mermaids, wizards, whitches, dragons, ghosts. Who would have known that so many myths and legends lived in our world?

**THE END. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
